15 czerwca 1995
TVP 1 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 "Historia łowickiej tęczy" - reportaż z uroczystości kościelnych w Łowiczu 7.35 "Strażnik świętego ognia" - reportaż Jacka Głuskiego i Jana A. Stępka 7.45 Polska Świątynia w Rzymie - reportaż 7.55 Zwierzęta świata: "Zwierzęta i muzyka" - serial przyrodniczy prod. nowozelandzkiej 8.25 "Pierścień księżnej Anny" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1971 r., 97 min) 10.00 Ziarno - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 10.25 "Ten się śmieje, kto się śmieje ostatni" - komedia prod. USA (1968 r., 98 min) 12.05 Na rogu świata i nieskończoności: "Eucharystia - symbol czy rzeczywistość" 12.30 "Dante z Wilamowic" - film dok. o życiu i dziele Floriana Biesika 13.10 Sportowcy dzieciom - program rozrywkowy 14.15 "Poszukiwany - poszukiwana" - komedia prod. polskiej (1973 r., 83 min) (z teletekstem) 15.40 Istnienie i tajemnica - film dok. 16.15 Sentymenty - wieczór dziesiąty: Szopenowski nos 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 W Starym Kinie: "Fantomas contra Scotland Yard" - komedia prod. francusko-włoskiej (1967 r., 97 min) (z teletekstem) 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Miś Kudłatek" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Przed sklepem jubilera" - film fab. prod. włosko-kanadyjsko-niemieckiej (1988 r., 90 min) 21.45 "Przed Opolem" - program wspomnieniowy o festiwalach piosenki 22.05 Jeśli to czerwiec, jesteśmy w Opolu - program dokumentalny 22.45 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Filmowy Cannes '95 23.30 "Morderczy romans" - film sensacyjny prod. USA (1992 r., 90 min) 1.00 Istnienie i tajemnica - film dok. (powt.) 1.30 W drodze: W pociągu 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 "Głosy górnośląskich organów" - program muzyczny 7.30 Rody polskie: Chłapowscy 8.00 "Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz" - film anim. dla dzieci prod. USA 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 "Dotykanie sacrum: Biblia we współczesnym malarstwie polskim" - film dokumentalny 10.10 Gol - magazyn piłkarski (bramka kolejki: audiotele 070025251-5) 10.40 Opowieści z Collegium Maius - Rządy uczonych mężów 11.00 III Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Dzieci i Młodzieży "Rejs na Wyspę Nutek" - koncert galowy 12.05 "Jaki ojciec, taka córka" -film fab. prod. kanadyjsko-amerykańskiej (1991 r., 97 min) 13.40 "Pielgrzymka pojednania" - wizyta papieża Jana Pawła II w Czechach i w Polsce 14.05 "Krystian Zimerman gra Ballady Chopina" 14.45 "Boże Ciało w tradycji i zwyczajach" - historia święta ustanowionego w XIII wieku 15.00 "Przeszłość przywołana, czyli rzecz o zamkach polskich" - reportaż 15.25 Powitanie - gosć Dwójki - Andrzej Titkow 15.40 "Marcellino, chleb i wino" - film fab. prod. włosko-francusko-hlszpańskiej (1992 r., 93 min) 17.15 Koncert na bis: Czerwone Gitary 17.50 "Dziennik pisany pod wulkanem" - film dok. Andrzeja Titkowa o Gustawie Herlingu- Grudzińskim 18.50 Programy lokalne 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.35 Klub Pana Rysia 20.00 Whitney Huston - koncert w Johannesburgu 20.50 Kronika Wyścigu Solidarności 21.00 Panorama 21.45 "Dominik i Eugene" - film fab. prod. USA (1988 r., 105 min) 23.30 "Ballada o czasie - Eliasz" (człowiek i kosmos w poezji Leśmiana) 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Dead can Dance" - Toward the Within - film muzyczny 1.20 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 15.10 Mop i Sniff 15.25 Szmacianki 15.35 Piłkarska szkoła Ryana Giggsa 16.00 Miód i pszczoły 16.30 Portret europejski 16.45 Program muzyczny 17.15 Cristal - serial 17.55 Spopielone serce 18.25 U siebie 18.50 Kronika 19.00 Program Redakcji Katolickiej 19.30 Najstraszliwsze morderstwa - serial 20.00 Piękna Hipolita - film wł-fr. 21.30 Duff McKagen 21.45 Kronika 21.55 Sport 22.00 Autostrada 22.35 Panny z wilka - film polski Polsat 8.00 He - man - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.30 Program rozrywkowy 9.00 Sąsiedzi (367) 9.30 Grace w opałach (11) - serial prod. USA 10.00 Dallas (72) 10.45 Chłopi (1) - film prod. polskiej 12.30 W drodze - program katolicki 13.00 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 13.30 Sztuka sprawiedliwości - magazyn prawniczy 14.00 Film dokumentalny 15.10 Airwolf - serial sens. prod. USA 16.00 Tylko dla dam 16.30 Informacje 16.40 GRAMY! 16.55 Johnny Quest 17.25 Szczęśliwy rzut - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Sąsiedzi (368) 18.30 Informacje 18.55 Więźniarki - serial prod. USA 19.55 Informacje 20.00 Ostry dyżur (11) - serial prod. USA 21.00 Statek miłości (37) - serial prod. USA 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.20 Plus Minus - program publicystyczny 22.45 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.15 Link Journal 23.45 Filmoteka narodowa: Florian 1.15 Pożegnanie ATV 18.20 Zapowiedź programu; Seriale, Seriale (18.25 - 19.45) 18.25 Oddział do zadań specjalnych; Zagrać triumfem - serial sens. prod. USA 19.15 Co nas czeka? 19.20 Teatrzyk intryg przedstawia: Polisa ubezpieczeniowa 19.45 Program lokalny; Muzyka; Wieczór w ATV (20.00 - 23.10) 20.00 Salvador - dramat psych. 22.05 Niszcząca siła: Natarcie wojsk pancernych - film dok. prod. USA 22.55 Z innej beczki (2) - program kabaretowy 23.10 Na dobranoc TKK Kielce 14.00 Powitanie 14.10 Przypowieści Jezusa - film fab. 15.20 Podwodny świat - film przyrodniczy 16.25 Salty - serial 17.00 Między ustami, a brzegiem pucharu - film prod. polskiej 19.00 Przekaz testowy TVK Ostrowiec 18.20 ATV 00.10 Telegazeta TVK Ostrowiec TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.05 Wisła płynie - film przyr. 8.30 Spacer po Warszawie pana Bolesława Prusa - film dok. 9.00 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci 10.00 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 10.25 Transmisja uroczystości Bożego Ciała w Myszyńcu (Kurpie) 13.00 Program muzyczny: Piotr Czajkowski: Serenada C-dur 13.45 Wspomnień czar: Księźna Łowicka - Noc listopadowa - film pol. 15.15 Piosenki ze starego podwórka - widowisko artystyczne oparte na tekstach Jerzego Picowskiego 15.50 Powitanie, program dnia 16.00 Tygodnik Powszechny - 50 lat - film dok. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Żegnaj Rockefeller - serial dla młodzieży 17.40 Film animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Pogranicze w ogniu - serial pol. (napisy w języku angielskim) 19.00 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.15 Dobranocka: Wesoła siódemka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Studio Kontakt - magazyn polonijny 20.45 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 21.00 Znachor - film pol. 23.05 Program na piątek 23.10 Mistrzostwa Polski - Boogie Woogie 23.40 Biografie: Maria Kuncewiczowa - wspomnienia o ludziach, książkach i zdarzeniach - film dok. 0.50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TKK Kielce z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Ostrowiec z 1995 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1995 roku